No tan cerca, no tan lejos
by Elysea
Summary: Quien dijo "los hermanos sean unidos", seguramente era hijo único. — Uruguay/Argentina.


• **Disclaimer.** APH © Hidekaz Himaruya | LH (Argentina & Uruguay) © rowein

• **&.** {oneshot; contemporáneo}

* * *

_I never really wanted you to see the screwed up side of me that I keep._ — Crossfade_  
_

* * *

No es algo que ocurra frecuentemente, pero cuando Sebastián se enoja, explota.  
(Son los momentos en los que se parece a Martín más que nunca.)

Martín, en cambio y aunque parezca difícil de creer, se enfría.  
(Porque está enojado, pero más que nada dolido.)

Sebastián sabe eso y lo odia, tanto como se arrepiente de haber perdido así los estribos. Él no tenía la intención de lastimar a Martín; no tenía intenciones de nada. Sabe que todavía está sufriendo los coletazos de la crisis de Diciembre, pero ahora él está en la misma posición también y simplemente... pasó.

—Martín, por favor entendeme —insiste ante el obcecado mutismo de su primo—. Yo no estoy mejor que vos, no estoy... Estaba cansado, estaba sobrecargado de cosas y exploté. No estaba pensando en lo que decía, no… Me equivoqué, Martín. ¿Me vas a decir que vos nunca te equivocaste?

_"El que calla, otorga"_, algunos dicen. Pero el silencio de Martín es acusante y recriminador, porque _los dos estaremos mal, pero yo no pienso así de vos_. A Sebastián le revuelve el estómago y le dan ganas de mandar las disculpas a la mierda y explotar otra vez, porque su primo no entiende. Nunca, pero nunca entiende.

—No somos iguales —agrega de repente, con enojo—. Vos sos como diez veces más grande que yo y…

_(Y si te golpean, te levantás, porque tenés esa fuerza que tienen los gigantes.  
Yo no sé si podría aguantar los mismos golpes que te dan a vos.) _

La mirada de Martín se endurece por algo distinto esta vez y no se descruza de brazos ni acorta esos tres pasos que los separan, los que siempre son la mayor distancia que pueden imponerse entre ellos, cuando le dice finalmente con ese viejo tono de hermano mayor: _"__De boludo la cara tenés nomás, así que vas a estar bien"_.

(O tal vez sí entiende.  
Y eso hace que todo sea peor.)

Martín nota lo prominentes que son las ojeras bajo las pestañas cuando le levanta los anteojos para ponerlos sobre su cabeza y lo empuja contra su cuerpo. Sebastián se da cuenta de que todavía está demasiado flaco cuando le pasa los brazos por la cintura y aprieta fuerte, enterrando la nariz en su hombro. Huele a encierro, a yerba mate y a _Martín_; el olor natural de su piel quizás, el mismo que está impregnado en sus ropas, lo único que parece haber permanecido intacto en su voluble primo y que siempre, sea el año que sea, Sebastián lo relaciona con la palabra «familia».

A Sebastián no le gusta que los confundan y comparen; eso no es novedad.

Y Martín no va a olvidar, aunque lo perdone. Los dos saben eso.

—¿Querés un mate? —le acaricia el pelo y deja la mano allí, porque intuye las lágrimas en los ojos de su primo.

_(Estamos bien, Sebas.)_

Pero lo resolverán, como siempre lo han hecho.

A pesar de todo, no se imaginan el uno sin el otro.

* * *

**• Referencias.**

**1. **En el 2001, Argentina sufrió lo que se recuerda como la peor crisis financiera de su historia. Se generó una violenta revolución social que llevó al presidente Fernando de la Rúa a renunciar a su cargo, el cual fue ocupado momentáneamente por Adolfo Rodríguez Saá (quien renunció a los ocho días de haber asumido la presidencia, alegando falta de apoyo político). Eduardo Duhalde fue quien, en parte, logró estabilizar la economía pero la crisis social siguió a lo largo del año 2002.

**2.** Al mismo tiempo, en el 2002 sucedía en Uruguay la crisis económica-social más importante del país, siendo una de sus causas la crisis argentina: miles de ciudadanos argentinos confiaron sus depósitos al sistema bancario uruguayo por las buenas condiciones que éste ofrecía. Dicho dinero fue extraído rápidamente durante la primera mitad del año por todo lo que todavía estaba pasando en Argentina. La banca comercial se vio fuertemente afectada, culminando en el colapso del sistema económico uruguayo. Al igual que en la Argentina, los niveles de pobreza en Uruguay ascendieron considerablemente y también desaparecieron varias empresas financieras.

**3.** El presidente uruguayo Jorge Batlle en una entrevista de la agencia Bloomberg, cuando creía que no estaba siendo filmado, trató a los argentinos como _"una manga de ladrones del primero hasta el último"_ cuando el periodista comparó la situación de Uruguay con la de Argentina. Esto generó un revuelo diplomático entre ambos países que obligó al presidente Batlle a pedir disculpas públicamente por sus afirmaciones.

**4.** El detalle de las lágrimas en los ojos de Sebastián está inspirado en que algunos medios de comunicación dijeron que el presidente uruguayo le pidió perdón al presidente argentino_ "con lágrimas en los ojos"_. Personalmente no lo creo; se sabe que hay algunos medios que tienden a exagerar y dramatizar los hechos, pero para el fanfic vino bien.

**5.** Headcanons » **a)** Cuando Martín se siente realmente ofendido o dolido por algo, no se pone loco y a las puteadas como acostumbra hacer generalmente con la mayoría de las cosas, sino que se enfría: te hace la cruz y es capaz de no hablarte por meses (u años, depende mucho de lo que le hayas dicho u hecho). **b)** Perdona, pero no olvida nunca lo que le dolió. Ni aunque quiera.


End file.
